Anguish Yunho
by DeviL53
Summary: Di tengah segala kemelut tentang TVXQ yang berlangsung, Yunho selalu merasa kuat karena dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong walau hanya sesaat. Lalu bagaimana bila suatu saat Jaejoong menemukannya? -Yunho version-


Title: Anguish (Yunho vers)  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Cast: Yunjae, other DBSK member  
Author: Park Hyerin  
Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot  
Warning:  
Typos, slash, semi-canon  
A/N:  
Satu lagi oneshoot abal dari saia...  
Karena ini Yunho version jadi semuanya pake Yunho POV ya..  
Jangan lupa tungguin yg Jae versionnya!  
Chekidot

**#Anguish#**

"Changmin, aku pergi dulu!" teriakku begitu aku selesai memakai sepatu sport putih milikku.

Kulihat Changmin segera muncul dari balik koridor dan menatapku. Se-cup ramen di tangan kanannya. Ya, ramen. Menyedihkan bukan seorang idola seperti kami harus memakan makanan seperti itu. Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan, tak satu pun dari antara kami berdua tahu bagaimana caranya memasak.

Sebelumnya kami tidak perlu merasa khawatir mengenai makanan karena akan ada selalu satu orang yang dengan senang hati memasak untuk kami. Orang yang sampai detik ini mengisi spot spesial di hatiku.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi hyung? Bukannya kita ada latihan nanti siang?" tanya Changmin padaku yang hanya kujawab seadanya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum waktu latihan, Min."

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak memerlukan latihan lagi. Koreo maupun teknik vokal untuk lagu baru kami, Keep Your Head Down, sudah kukuasai dengan sempurna. Satu-satunya yang masih butuh latihan adalah Changmin, karena di lagu ini tiba-tiba saja ia diharuskan untuk menjadi seorang rapper juga.

Besok kami akan kembali melakukan promosi di salah satu stasiun TV, dan tentu saja baik aku maupun Changmin ingin menampilkan yang terbaik. Bukan hanya untuk kami, tapi juga demi para Cassiopeia yang telah menunggu, dan demi mereka, tiga orang yang masih kami tunggu.

Kami berusaha menunjukkan bahwa TVXQ akan selamanya hidup dan menjadi nomor satu. Tekad kami memang kuat, tapi tampaknya mewujudkannya tidak semudah itu. Masalah nge-rap memang bukan perkara mudah bagi Changmin.

Biasanya Changmin tidak perlu sampai melakukan bagian ini dalam bernyanyi karena dulu selalu ada orang lain yang melakukannya bersamaku. Seorang playboy tukang tidur yang vokalnya hanya berada setingkat di atasku.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan siksa dirimu terlalu dalam hyung." suara Changmin kembali terdengar olehku. Aku hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

Hening. Setelah itu tak satupun lagi dari kami yang berbicara. Kami hanya berdiri canggung, tidak yakin tentang hal yang harus dikatakan. Bukannya kami tidak dekat, hanya saja Changmin dan aku memang termasuk orang yang pendiam, karena itu terkadang kami masih bingung mencari topik untuk dibicarakan, seperti sekarang ini.

Berbeda dengan dulu dimana akan selalu ada orang yang berperan menjadi pencerah suasana di antara kami. Orang yang senyumnya selalu dapat memancing orang lain untuk turut tersenyum bersamanya. Seseorang dengan pantat bebek dan suara merdu lumba-lumbanya.

Tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku memang merindukan mereka. Merindukan masa-masa indah yang dulu kami lalui bersama. Tanpa mereka semuanya terasa hampa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk merasa sesenang dulu dengan comeback kami. Semuanya terasa kurang, hampa, seakan ada bagian hilang, yang hanya bisa diisi oleh mereka bertiga.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada gunanya berlarut-larut sekarang.  
Kulirik jam di handphoneku sebelum kembali menatap Changmin.

"Min, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti siang!" ucapku seraya menutup pintu apartemen dibelakangku.

Diluar, aku segera mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam yang telah kupersiapkan sehingga wajahku menjadi tertutupi, tidak ingin mengambil resiko dikenali orang-orang.

Setelah memastikan semuanya terpasang rapi, aku pun beranjak pergi. Kakiku melangkah cepat menyusuri jalanan di kota Seoul yang sudah terasa amat familiar bagiku, karena memang belakangan ini aku terus melewati jalan ini setiap paginya. Menjalani rute yang sama, dan melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan. Bukan hanya karena pemandangan sunrisenya yang terlihat jelas dan indah dari sini, namun juga karena aku tahu tentang adanya pemandangan sunrisenya yang terlihat jelas dan indah dari sini, namun juga karena aku tahu tentang adanya pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah yang menantiku di tempat tujuanku nanti.

Pemandangan yang membuat semuanya terasa pantas. Pemandangan yang membuatku rela menghadapi resiko apa pun hanya untuk melihatnya, walaupun untuk beberapa menit saja.

Sebuah senyum seketika terlampir di bibirku saat aku akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuanku. Aku menatap gedung apartemen berlantai 15 di hadapanku itu lekat. Gedung itu masih terlihat sepi, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kembali kulirik jam di handphoneku. Pukul tujuh lewat, sebentar lagi..

Aku segera pergi ke tempat persembunyian biasaku, di balik pohon besar di sebrang gedung apartemen tersebut. Pandangan mataku tidak pernah terlepas dari pintu masuk apartemen itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Aku tetap menunggu hingga akhirnya... Aku melihatnya. Berjalan keluar dari dari gedung megah itu. Sebuah earphone terpasang di telinganya, terhubung dengan I-pod yang menggelayut di genggaman jarinya.

Dia mengenakan kaus kutang hitam yang mengintip dari balik jaket birunya yang dikancingkan sebatas dada. Mata bulat hitamnya ditutupi oleh sebuah kaca mata yang juga tidak kalah hitamnya. Segalanya berpadu sempurna dengan celana sport hitam panjangnya.

Cantik. Ia tampak cantik. Selalu tampak cantik. Tidak peduli pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, potongan rambut bagaimana yang digunakannya, bahkan seberapa banyak pun gumpalan otot-otot yang terus bertambah ditubuhnya, ia akan selalu menjadi orang tercantik bagiku. Kim Jaejoong akan selamanya menjadi yang tercantik di hatiku.

Jaejoong mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya seraya melakukan pemanasan singkat. Dan walaupun samar, aku bisa mendengar senandungan kecil keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Dalam sekejap saja, pandanganku telah terpaku kepadanya, terpatri kepada sosoknya seorang, seolah segala benda lain yang berada di sekitarnya mendadak lenyap.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong menghentikan senandungnya dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Mungkin ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Di saat itulah aku melihat ekspresinya melunak. Dan aku berani bertaruh di balik sunglasses hitamnya, matanya pasti juga telah berubah sendu. Ada apa denganmu, Boo? Tidak tahukah kau, wajah sedihmu ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah aku ingin sekali berlari keluar dari persembunyianku dan memeluknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengannya.

Aku takut bila harus menerima penolakan darinya, terlebih aku takut mengetahui kalau ternyata dia―, tidak, maksudku mereka, membenciku. Panggil aku pengecut, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku tidak akan heran kalau mereka memang benar membenciku. Mereka punya semua alasan untuk membenciku.

Tidak hanya aku telah gagal menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang leader, aku juga diam saja saat SM dengan seenaknya berbicara atas namaku dan Changmin. Dari awal aku memang tidak pantas disebut seorang leader.

Leader seperti apa yang hanya diam saja menyaksikan group yang telah dipimpinnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur? Aku bahkan hanya bersembunyi dan menutup diri ketika kontroversi mengenai twitter Junsu yang ditujukan untukku mencuat. Ya, aku mengetahuinya dan sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya.

Dia, mereka semua, berhak merasa kecewa terhadapku. Aku paham betul akan hal itu. Namun tetap saja rasanya sakit membaca pernyataan itu langsung. Rasanya seperti ditampar tepat di hadapan banyak orang. Sakit, dan yah malu. Dan seolah kata-kata Junsu saja tidak cukup untuk menghukumku, setelahnya aku juga harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit lain tentang pecahnya Cassiopeia. Aku dengar mereka kini memisahkan diri menjai dua kubu fansclub, Orion untuk JYJ dan Holyshinki untukku dan Changmin. Pro dan kontra terjadi di mana-mana.

Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh, bukan hal seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Apakah penantian selama dua tahun terlalu berat sehingga cukup untuk menghilangkan kepercayaan para Cassiopeia? Lalu apa gunanya semboyan 'Always Keep The Faith' dan 'Hope To The End' yang selama ini disuarakan? Aku masih terus mencoba percaya dan berpegang kapada kata-kata itu, tapi rasanya sakit melihat satu per satu orang-orang mulai kehilangan semangat dan makna semboyan itu.

Banyak orang yang menyalahkanku. Aku bersalah, tapi apakah kalian tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku juga terluka? Apa kalian pikir berpisah dengan tiga orang yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku selama tujuh tahun ini tidak menyakitkan bagiku? Apalagi aku ini leader mereka, beban itu malah menjadi double di pihakku.

Tapi walau sakit, aku telah berhasil mengatasi rasa sedih yang kualami sebagai dampak dari ungkapan kekecewaan yang diutarakan Junsu. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa aku mampu bertahan bila aku mendapat reaksi yang sama dari Jaejoong. Aku tidak akan sanggup.

Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya penopangku saat ini. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja pun maka aku akan dapat bertahan. Walau itu berarti aku harus menjadi stalker setiap harinya, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi jelas, bukan wajah sendunya yang seperti ini yang ingin kulihat!

Tersenyumlah, boo...

Aku meringsuk ke balik pohon itu lebih jauh saat aku melihat sosok Joongie mulai berlari kecil. Awalnya kukira ia hanya akan memulai lari paginya dan melewatiku, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia menuju ke arahku!

Shit! Apa aku ketahuan? Badanku mulai bergerak gelisah saat kudengar suara langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke tempat persembunyianku.

"Siapa di situ?" tanyanya.  
Ah, betapa aku merindukan suara manisnya itu. Sayang sekali aku harus mendengarnya di saat genting seperti ini...

Oh God, please don't let him know I'm here!

Aku mulai berdoa dalam hati agar Jaejoong jangan sampai menemukanku! Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi dewi keberuntungan enggan berada di pihakku.

Jaejoong menemukanku. Tubuhnya membeku begitu ia melihatku. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tidak satu pun yang berbicara. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi dimatanya karena kaca mata hitam itu menutupinya.

Dalam hening itu, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat setetes benda bening terjatuh ke sisi pipi pucatnya. Disusul oleh tetesan-tetesan lain. Refleks, aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata itu dari wajahnya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis!

"Joongie.. Sshh" bisikku pelan. Kuelus pipinya lembut. Namun diluar dugaan ia menepisnya. Jaejoong menepis jariku, menolakku.

Aku memandangnya dalam shock. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Jangan tolak aku, Boo.. Aku bisa gila kalau kau pun sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi!

Kacau, pikiranku berubah galau. Tanpa sadar aku menarik lengannya kasar dan mencium bibir cherrynya dengan tidak kalah kasar.

Jaejoong memberontak di dalam dekapanku, tetapi otakku sudah terlalu kalut untuk menyadarinya. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia masih milikku, bahwa dia tidak akan berbalik dariku seperti kebanyakan orang. Aku tahu rasa posesifku ini tidak masuk akal, tapi untuk kali ini aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan kehadirannya untuk meyelamatkan jiwaku yang sudah hampir hancur.

Kupererat rangkulanku pada pinggang rampingnya, membawa tubuh kami lebih menempel satu sama lain. Tanpa basa-basi kugigit bibir bawahnya dan begitu ia membuka mulutnya karena kaget, segera kumasukkan lidahku untuk mengeksplor gua kecil miliknya.

Rasa manis dari mulutnya benar-benar menghipnotisku. Aku baru menghentikan tindakan brutalku itu saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku memisahkan diri dari Jaejoong dan menoleh ke sumber suara, hanya untuk mendapati Junsu yang menggeram kecil kearahku, dengan Yoochun berdiri tenang di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan dia, hyung!" Junsu mendesis pelan. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar akan perbuatanku barusan, segera saja aku melepaskan rangkulanku dari Jaejoong dan memandangnya sayu.

"Jae, maaf," ujarku perlahan. Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak hal kepadanya, namun entah mengapa semuanya terasa tercekat di tenggorokanku. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri di situ dengan kepala ditundukkan menghadap tanah. Bukannya suara Jaejoong yang kudengar, aku malah dijawab oleh suara Junsu.

"Apa maumu hyung?" tanya Junsu dingin. Tidak kusangka dongsaengku yang biasanya imut itu bisa berbicara dengan nada sedingin ini. Kurasa, aku pasti telah benar-benar melukai perasaannya dengan aksi diamku selama ini. Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Apakah lebih baik kalau aku berbicara dengan mereka sekarang saja? Lagipula kalau aku memang ingin hubungan kami terselamatkan maka cepat atau lambat aku memang harus melakukannya. Ya, dan mungkin semakin cepat semakin baik.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mereka.  
"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian." kataku tegas. Kulihat Junsu sudah akan memprotes saat Yoochun menghentikannya dengan menggeleng pelan, dan mengangguk kepadaku, memintaku melanjutkan yang tentu saja kukabulkan.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf. Oke, aku tahu aku memang bukan leader yang baik. Mungkin bagi kalian aku hanyalah seorang pria pengecut yang hanya berani bersembunyi di balik punggung orang lain. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, tapi aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, kami, aku dan Changmin, tidak punya pilihan lain. Kami tidak mungkin membantah perintah mereka, kami punya alasan kami sendiri."

Saat mengatakan itu tanpa sadar aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu bergantian sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan alasan itu jugalah yang menahanku untuk tidak berbuat apapun saat ini. Percaya atau tidak, satu-satunya alasan kami bertahan disana adalah karena kami ingin menjaga TVXQ tetap hidup, karena kami percaya suatu saat kalian pasti akan kembali berkumpul bersama kami." kataku, yakin dan tegas, namun tampaknya hal itu masih kurang untuk dapat membuat Junsu membuka hatinya lagi kepadaku.

"Tapi kau selalu diam saja, Hyung! Membiarkan semua orang tenggelam di dalam ketidakpastian, membebaskan siapa saja untuk menciptakan kesimpulan-kesimpulannya sendiri. Tak sadarkah kau kalau kebisuanmu itu menyebabkan semua pihak terluka, Hyung. Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama, tiba-tiba saja kau muncul seperti ini. Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang Hyung? Di saat semuanya sudah berubah kacau!" suara Junsu terdengar serak, mungkin karena menahan sagala emosi yang bergumul di dirinya.

Aku menghela nafas dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Su! Mereka mangancamku! Mereka mengancam akan melukai kalian kalau aku maupun Changmin ada yang berani menyuarakan pikiran kami. Mengertilah, Su, situasi kami pun tidak lebih baik dari kalian. Aku hanya ingin melindungi nama TVXQ, nama yang telah mempersatukan kita, sehingga nanti suatu saat ketika masalah ini sudah selesai akan selalu ada tempat bagi kalian untuk kembali. Pulang ke rumah kita, keluarga kita, kembali menjadi TVXQ"

Perlahan, ekspresi keras Junsu melunak, tapi dapat kulihat keraguan masih tersirat di mata gelapnya. "Entahlah hyung. Aku... Aku tidak tahu." katanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku Su~ah, tapi ingatlah, sampai kapan pun kalian tetap akan menjadi keluarga bagiku dan Changmin. Rasa sayang kami tidak akan berubah terhadap kalian. Aku yakin kalian pun merasakan yang sama."

Junsu masih terlihat ragu. "Aku butuh waktu, hyung." ucapnya sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi. Yoochun bersiap-siap menyusulnya, tapi tidak sebelum memberikan pesan terakhir kepadaku.

"Aku yakin dia akan mengerti hyung. Dia hanya butuh waktu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika akhirnya Yoochun pun pergi menyusul Junsu, menghilang di balik pintu masuk gedung apartemen mereka. Berapapun waktu yang diperlukannya tidak masalah, dia memang berhak mendapatkan waktunya. Lagipula aku yakin kalau pada akhirnya semua akan berbalik normal seperti dulu.

Kini hanya ada aku dan Jaejoong di tempat ini. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Dia sudah tidak menunduk lagi, melainkan kini ia dengan yakin balas memandangku dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuterka artinya.

"Hai, Yun... Apa kabar?" tanyanya, yang sukses membuatku melongo dalam kaget.

"Err baik. Ehm, Jae, aku..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Jaejoong sudah keburu memotong.

"Ah Yun, kau mau ikut lari pagi bersamaku? Kau lihat udaranya sa..."

"Jae" kali ini giliranku memotong ucapannya, tapi Jaejoong mengacuhkanku dan terus mengoceh. Jelas sekali ia menghindari berbicara serius denganku.

"sudah lamakan kita tidak lari pagi bersama-sama. Pasti menyenang-"

"JAE! Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dengarkan aku!" teriakku, setengah membentak. Lagi-lagi reaksi Jaejoong mengagetkanku. Ia mundur menjauh dariku seraya menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu! Aku bisa tahan kalau hanya mendengar dari lagu itu, tapi tidak bila harus mendengar langsung darimu!" ujar Jaejoong. Ia tampak sedikit... depresi? Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Kau bicara apa Jae?" aku melembutkan nada suaraku. Jaejoong menarik nafas berulang kali, mungkin berusaha untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Kau... ingin meminta putus dengankukan?"

Dari semua reaksi dan perkataan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, mungkin inilah yang paling berhasil membuatku benar-benar merasa kaget, shock. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu? Aku jelas tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Hah? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu Jae?" tanyaku. Ia memandangku ragu untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Lagumu, Keep Your Head Down. Di setiap wawancara kau selalu menyangkal bahwa lagu itu bukan ditujukan kepada kami bertiga melainkan hanya menceritakan tentang seorang pria yang akhirnya melangkah maju dan melupakan cintanya yang telah kandas. Lagu itu menceritakan tentang perpisahan, keinginan untuk melupakan yang lalu dan mencari yang baru. Karena lagu itu bukan ditujukan untuk kami, JYJ, jadi aku berpikir kalau lagu itu.. Mungkin lagu itu ditujukan untukku darimu, sebagai ungkapan perpisahan tidak langsung."

Blank. Pikiranku terasa kosong mendengarnya. Itukah yang mengganggu benakmu selama ini, Jae?

Betapa bodohnya aku! Tentu saja Jaejoong akan berpikir seperti itu mengingat usaha mati-matianku untuk menyatakan bahwa lagu itu hanya sebagai ungkapan cinta yang kandas. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi aku mungkin akan menyanyikan lagu itu sebagai tanda putus kalau bukan untuk kekasihku sendiri? Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pria yang kini masih berdiri di hadapanku ini, Jaejoong.

Jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud menujukan lagu itu untuk Jaejoong. Aku mengatakan semua hal bullshit itu juga hanya untuk mengklarifikasi gosip yang beredar, karena aku tidak ingin baik Jaejoong, Junsu, maupun Yoochun salah paham terhadap arti lagu itu. Aku tidak pernah mengira tindakanku itu justru akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman baru.

Perlahan kudekati sosok Jaejoong yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Kembali kutarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam dekapanku.

"Joongie~ah, apa itu yang membuatmu menangis tadi? Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu, hah? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." bisikku pelan di telinganya. Kuelus rambut pendek kecoklatannya lembut dan kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dalam. Betapa aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersamanya.

"Maaf, Yun.. Aku hanya takut kalau perasaanmu kepadaku sudah terkikis karena semua masalah yang terjadi belakangan ini."

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirku. Kulepaskan rangkulanku pada pinggangnya, dan berganti menangkup wajahnya di antara kedua tanganku.

"Bodoh" bisikku lagi sebelum kemudian kembali mengecup bibir ranumnya. Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan lembut. Berusaha mengekspresikan sebanyak mungkin cintaku kedalamnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafas. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, tanda bahwa aku harus segera kembali. Aku menghela nafas dan dengan enggan menatapnya untuk berpamitan. Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi seperti biasanya, aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Jae, aku harus pergi.."

"Secepat itukah?" Jaejoong bertanya padaku. Aku tahu, sama sepertiku, ia pun tidak ingin berpisah denganku lagi.

"Iya Jae.. Tapi percayalah, apa pun yang terjadi, tidak peduli hal seperti apa yang kau lihat maupun dengar, ingat bahwa selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang mengisi hatiku. Kau percayakan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu, Yun"

Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan. Dengan tiga kata simpel itu saja aku yakin aku pasti akan sanggup untuk bertahan lagi. Setidaknya kini aku yakin bahwa penantianku kali ini pasti akan berbuah manis...

**~END~**

**Yeyy!**  
**Ottokae? Mau dbuat ga Jae version nya?**  
**Dibuat boleh, enggak pun ga apa-apa hehe**

**Review?  
**


End file.
